


The Andrews Pamphlet

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Affairs, Break Up, Gen, Heartbroke Veronica Lodge, Heartbroken Jughead Jones, Inspired by Hamilton, Past Betty Cooper/Archie Andrews - Freeform, Past Underage, The Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: *Inspired by Hamilton* Betty and Archie's affair has been going on for longer than anyone knew. Hiram found out and started to blackmail them so he would keep his mouth shut. Betty eventually decides to publish The Andrews Pamphlet.
Kudos: 3





	The Andrews Pamphlet

Betty couldn't believe what she was about to do. She stared at the five page long document that detailed her affair with Archie Andrews. They agreed to keep it a secret, but Hiram Lodge found out about the affair and threatened to expose them if they didn't pay him. Betty realized they wouldn't have the money in time so she decided to publish the affair.  
It had been going on for longer than that one kiss they had the night before the Pops performance. They had started to sleeping together after Jughead went to Stonewall Prep and Veronica became busy with her rum business and the speakeasy. They ended it about two weeks ago, but Hiram Lodge was still demanding his monthly payment.  
Betty posted the document onto the online version of the Blue and Gold. Once it was posted, Betty shut her laptop and walked over to her bed. She climbed into her bed and pulled up her covers, preparing herself for the drama of tomorrow.  
\---  
By first period, everyone had read The Andrews Pamphlet. Veronica stayed home from school that day, but she had dumped Archie over text. She also sent Betty a text that was very harsh, but Betty knew she deserved it. The only person who seemed to be not mad at Betty and Archie was Kevin since he had been dreaming of this day.  
Betty was sitting in the Blue and Gold when someone walked in. She looked up and saw that Jughead had entered. "Jughead thank gosh someone who understands what I'm struggling here to do," Betty sighed in relief.  
"I've come to resign from the Blue and Gold," Jughead said, coldly.  
"We need you here," Betty said.  
"Are you going to resign?" Jughead asked. "Because I refuse to be on the Blue and Gold with you."  
Betty was quiet. "I thought so," Jughead sighed. "You know, I might have been able to get over it if you just cheated on me. But you decided to publish the letters he wrote you and tell the whole school how you brought him into our bed. You do realize that you also ruined me and Veronica's lives, not just yours and Archie's."  
"Hiram was blackmailing us," Betty confessed, tears welling up in her eyes. "I had to do something."  
"Then why didn't you talk to me and Veronica?" Jughead asked. Betty then went quiet again. "I'm just going to erase you from my narrative. This is the end of our relationship."  
"I'm sorry," Betty sobbed.  
"I hope that you burn, Betty Cooper," Jughead said. He then left Betty alone in the Blue and Gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I've had this idea for a while now, but I finally decided to write it out and publish it.


End file.
